


The Wrong Side of One Way Glass

by TheRiverDee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: And a brain, Anti-life equation, Artemis being a bamf, Because of Reasons, Because wally scared the shit out of everyone, Boomtubes, Cause hartley loves to use his boom tubes way to much, Doppelganger, F/M, Hartley Rathaway Being a Jerk, Hartley has powers, Inter dimensional travel, James' last name is giuseppe, M/M, Mind Control, Oh god so many people, Or sarcasm, Other, Pipster, The Avengers - Freeform, The world can not handle this much snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverDee/pseuds/TheRiverDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally is transported into the cw gem cities and heroes from his universe theirs and others will all work to get him home.<br/>this diverts from the main Keystone Timeline after Endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Far too young to die

North magnetic pole  
July ,2, team year six

Gio shivered as he watched his ((maybe)(boy)friend(? ? ?) walk around the icy wasteland with some sort of hand held device and wondered once more exactly what they were for. Or more correctly why they were here for the second time.

The other man suddenly stopped and looked around standing in , what the italian man presumed were, the final foot prints of the ex-KidFlash, Wally West. Then adjusted the doohickey and tilted his head in a mildly confused and surprised expression “well, Huh.”

“What is it Hart?”

“Remember when I said something about Wally’s death seemed odd”

“Vaguely. I mostly remember your ex fling talking you into getting final details of West’s ‘ceasing’.” He snarked that last part under his breath knowing that Hartley would still hear it and getting a most scathing glare for it. “Love you too Piper, so what about Flashypants Jr’s departure?”

“Departure is the perfect word for it,” the musician said “seeing as the bigger types of radiation that’s here aren’t the same kind that I get from Blue’s plasma cannon or from Kara when shes pissed.” he glances back down at the device  
“more like spontaneous matter transfer via the speedforce.”Hartley said, pocketing the device

“Cosa!” he ran over to the Brunette and looked at the device, not quite removing it from his hands.

“I know right?! The main type of residue that we have is 3x2(9yz)4a!”

“But wouldn’t just confirm what we already knew?”

“No. Not in these quantities! You see Speedforce has ,very predictably, an extremely short, borderline toxic, half life” the genius said starting to pace, “ Speedsters have a ton of it but only release a trace amount, so if it was simply confirmation it would be completely gone by now”

“But-”

“but there are enormous amounts of it here way more than a an army of speedsters simply running would have released.”

“so?”

“SO! I’ve never seen readings like this before! Not to mention the other radiant is zanopene with trace amounts of cosmica. like the Cosmic treadmill.”

“WALLY’S IN THE FUTURE!?”

“or in the past ,trapped in the Speedforce, alternate reality”Hartley rattled off some other possibilities “Whatever you get the gist, he’s alive--ish. MAybe. Hopefully. There’s a chance. he’s Alive-ish”

“Cool” Gio chirped” Now lets go” he then picked up Hartley and carried him bridal style back to the Rathaway technologies’ Super-sonic jet that they may have more or less hijack

* * *

Caitlin frowned and turned up John Doe's nutrition feed for the hundreth time since he'd arrived, according to her calculations he ate three times as much as Barry!

She looked at the young man in the cot.

Going off his readings and heart rate he was some kind of speedster. Well that and the fact he was wearing a red and gold version of Barry's suit. Given how things were going as of late she supposed he was from an alternative universe, though Jay had already said he'd never seen a red headed speedster on Earth 2. Maybe he'd been sent by Zoom, but that was doubtful given that zoom wanted all other speedsters dead

At any rate she hoped that they could get him home, he'd yelled out that he had to get back to someone named Artemis before passing out into a coma.

She looked back at the monitors again and sighed as she once more adjusted the man's nutrient intake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that last part depressed me some and as I realize that I was vague wally has been there for maybe a month don't worry hell wake up soon
> 
> edit: I changed James name so that it matches the name I give him earlier in the timeline so now its Giovanni "Gio" Giuseppe aka the Trickster   
> also Im saying that Wally happened with an accidental outcome of over surging the anomoly.


	2. this is gospel

Caitlin looked at the boy on the slab he was twitching slightly in his sleep the occasional murmured mumble escaping his lips and red electricity running under his skin were his near translucently pale skin showed veins. Speed force. She looked at the speed force syringe in her hand, Jay needed speed force to live. But if stealing speedforce from barry had hurt him when he was conscious ,who knew what stealing it would do to the comatose boy. And another active speedster was an invaluable asset. 

 

Still  the inclusion of speedforce in Velocity 7 could save Jay, and the boy could was a rather stable source of speedforce.

 

“ What’s up Doc” Caitlin stuffed the syringe in her pocket and whirled around. It was Joe.

 

“Nothing just about to run some tests on our guest”

 

“Cool.” he said walking out

 

“I suppose” suddenly the light red crackle under his skin surged and the monitor that controlled his nutrient intake spiked downward into a dangerous level of malnutrition when just a moment ago it’d been perfectly fine. “Shoot!” she increased the intake harriedly.

 

“everything ok?”

  
“It’s fine. Just for some reason our John Doe can’t get enough food. “She adjusted the levels again. Why did that keep happening ,she put down the  grabbed an ordinary syringe, she prepped the boy’s arm and drew the needed amount of blood. “and I’m going to find out why.” with that she walked out of the med bay and into her lab.

* * *

“So you're saying that Wally's alive?!” Hartley flinched they'd been trying to break this gently  and planning on telling her in a few days. They hadn't anticipated that Artemis would be the one planning the funeral, though her arguing against the cancellation/ postponing was predictable. And now the blonde sounded close to bursting into tears of joy (something she'd done only once before after taking down the idiots that had kidnapped her handicapped mother.)

 

“Its a possibility. But we don't know where or when or for how much longer.” Piper said

 

“ or if even!” Piper glared at his teammate (/guy he was seeing and had an exclusive romantic relationship with/ possible boyfriend?, they really needed to talk about their relationship…) along with ex boytoy wonder and a no longer teary but enraged Artemis, James scowled back and snapped,“ What. It'd be cruel to get her hopes up if all we can do is bring home something to bury. And to be honest that is a verifiable option. PORCA VACCA!!! It's one of the better ones!”

 

“ he has a point Piper.” Dicks voice calm and reasonable “ we have no idea where Wally is or what state he's in. Though you could have been a little more nice”

 

“Well Dick,” he said the name like the insult it typically was, “ I'm pretty sure that a  tough as nails brutally honest woman that I fear and respect  would like to be treated as such. And that includes giving her no false hope. Wally being alive and well is absolutely best case scenario. In all likelihood we'll find nothing.”

 

“Isn't playing devil's advocate more Piper's thing.”

 

“ he wants Wally to be alive just as much as you guys do.” The Italian leaned back in his chair not traces of his usual smile to be seen. Waiting for someone to say something.

 

Nobody argued though

 

“Is the grave dug?” Piper asks Artemis for the sake of breaking the silence

 

“No”

  
“Good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Trix as serious is scary, just saying and Caitlin is serious.
> 
> Joe made for an excellent change of direction in Caitlin's priorites.


	3. New Perspective

New York City, New York

Well worn black canvas sneakers slapped against sidewalk as Grace pushed through the busy Brooklyn Streets. The asian-amazonian teen hero banged her head to the beat of the song Specs had recommended for her, she didn’t understand any of the german except for the words “Ninetynine” and “ballons” but gods damn was the song catchy. SO WHAT if she was supposed to be in detention it was Saturday ,that meant Teen Titans meet ,which she was NOT gonna miss just because some wussy jock ,that had sorely deserved what Grace did to him, had landed them both in detention, what Donna, Dick , and Stripes and Specs didn’t know didn’t hurt them.

Or get her on probation from the team. Which would piss her off ,because she was defending Rachael, who ,lets be on honest here, was a bully magnet, and get her suspended from school ,which would put her on suspension on the team too, which in the end would probably get her expelled from the fifth school in five years and then she’d be shipped of to some other state and would be forced to wait another year(and gained a bit more maturity) before she could become an active hero again. 

She’d go back to her dad before she let that happened. SO she and Rachael weren’t gonna say anything about her weekend detention, and she’d go in tomorrow, because its not like they ACTUALLY CARED which day she came in.

She walked up to the building to see a very familiar face at the door.

“Hey doofus.” Roy waved at her 

“‘Sup gearface”

“Its just an arm, the arm that saved your ass last week”

“Whatever. So how's Specs doing this week?”

“Same as last week if not worse,”

“Stripes saying why.”

“NO! Erg its like they don’t trust us”

“ Its not what you think” A voice monotones from above causing both redheads to jump and look up to see Rachel “Raven” Roth suspended by a noose tied to the ceiling reading some tome “Its a personal matter, you know out of costume”

“Oh Raven.”

“ah Hey RaeRae” 

“Hello Arsenal -- Hi Grace”

“What the fuck are you doi--OW! Graaace~!”

“BE NICE-- hey RaeRae whatcha doin’?”

“Oh nothing just hanging”

“you do realize that , that is just a figure of --OW! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP PUNCHING MY ARM!!”

“WILL YA STOP BEING A CLASS A DOUCHE TO RAVEN!”

“Its fine Grace. And yes I do realize it is a figure of speech, to be literal Im testing the limits of my nonmortality”

“is this about those douches at school cause--”

“No, Im fine and you really didn’t have to -- excuse me its impossible to make a point like this.”

“Ya think, Im struggling to not ask you ‘what’s hangin’’”

“Please don’t. AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!” a blade of black energy severed the rope and she glided down. She had just barely touched down when a loud explosion came from Piper’s workshop followed by strings of curses from the two geniuses inside. 

“Somethin’ wrong Specs, Stripes!” Grace called as the two men fled the smoking fire proofed room.

“No!” The Blonde shouted “though if you could Tigress on the line that’d be wonderful!” 

“Yeah sure thing Stripes! we’re right here if ya need us”

“And maybe some water!”

“on it Piper!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay if any of you are thinking "Why the lack of Arrow/Flash/Tv-verse?" its because felicity died at the end of arrows mid season finally and She was literally the only person whose pov fit for this chapter, being a labrat like most of Team Flash(which as a name makes me cringe seriously it should not be taken out of context) but not being part of that team. I thought about using A/F/TV Wally West but that got really confusing and I was struck with the horror that He would be extremely out of character because we've only seen him that one time.  
> so you get the perspective of Grace Choi one of earth16's titans. The team is basically a way to prevent meta human criminal activity by reaching out to the more troubled members of the extraordinary community specifically children and teenagers. Watched over by Piper(Specs) and Trixter(Stripes).


	4. Egypt flavor

Iris popped into Caitlin’s lab she’d stayed in the room since she’d talked to joe and none of them thought that it was a good idea to work with drugs while sleep deprived.

“Hi.” she said tapping the doctor’s shoulder cautiously and she was summarily accosted by a rather mad looking Caitlin, complete with a borderline manic grin and a crazed look in her sleep deprived eyes . Iris noticed the amount of coffee cups on her desk and on the floor, Jay hadn’t said that he’d helped the woman stay up for the last three days, dear god Caitlin was literally shaking from the caffeine.

“IrisI’mgladtoseeyou,IthinkthatourJohnDoeismaybehisworldsverionofyouandBarry’son!Thatmakessense,right?Itwouldexplaineverything!Couldyoupleasegetmesomemorecoffee,Ireallyneedcoffee!” the other lady managed to say before passing out on Iris’ shoulder.

Iris raised an eyebrow then turned around to Jay, who looked completely unapologetic.

“the last ten cups were decaf and put about ten melatonin in the last five. I feel a little bad ,but it was necessary.”

“as this” she gestured to the softly snoring Caitlin “ is partially your fault you” she points a long manicured claw at Jay “are taking her” she shoves the sleeping woman into the ex-speedster’s arms “ to the cots and I am leaving because it is three” she points to the digital clock on the wall “in the morning and she” pointing at Caitlin “can wake up on the floor of this” she angrily gestures at the usually organized but currently extremely messy medbay “for all I care right now.”

“... You are merciless when sleep deprived. You know that, right?”

“Yes, now fear me and get me an espresso I have work.”

 

* * *

 

 

To say , Cisco wasn’t a morning person was a gross understatement. So when he wakes up with a both a hangover and the standard brick to the temple post vibe headache he is less than happy.

He looks at the clock its about 10:30 which means that he’d have to deal with an even bigger not-a-morning-person and the guy’s very-much-a-morning-person boyfriend if he called now. He decided he’d deal with that later, after a burger and some coffee. The burger would take care of the hangover and the coffee would put him in some semblance of a good mood.

*Bzzzzt ~ Ramon get your vibrating ass up here I don’t care how hungover you are there are people here that need to talk! thank you~Bzzzzt* the ever cheerful voice of Leslie Willis aka LiveWire aka the only person who could actually use the goddamn inter comm system, came through the ever malfunctioning comm of the Super Buddies base.

Great they were already here, why did the universe hate him! Actually it had been proven while he was part of the Outsiders that if the universe hated anyone it’d be Piper, the living embodiment of the anti-life equation, geez talk about power at a price.

He pulled on a tshirt and sweats, tied back his bangs, shoved on his reflective aviator glasses, forced his feet into some sneakers and ran to the elevator to go up the meeting room floor.

when he gets there he trips over Steel’s hammer ,he was starting to think he had Piper’s brand of bad luck today because: Why the fuck was that there and how the actual fuck had he not seen the damn thing it was five foot long metal rod with a solid steel block on one end, and blasts through the doorwall then lands on his back.

“Hey Cisco” The Trickster’s smirking voice was something that he would later forget but always recognize

“Ow. hey James” he said when he saw a unimpressed Maxwell Lord, a highly amused Leslie and Piper, and a smirking James all standing above him.

“what’s up”

“Your face,” he rolled into a back flip landing on his feet. “ And, duuuude,” he said face palming “its ‘What up’, man! Do it right or don’t bother.”

“Don’ wanna.” James said genuinely smiling “ ah man, its been forever.”

“That it has,” he says sitting down, “Im guessing this has to do with the fact that you want me and Les to come with you to help get KidFlash 1.0 back from the verse he’s currently stuck in.” He smiled and waited for the reaction that he almost always got when he announced the most likely future. There wasn’t one.

“... No wonder you look so terrible you had a vibe last night” the musician remarked, Cisco slumped his shoulders, he’d forgotten that over half of his audience had witnessed his powers in action as the Titans and later as the Outsiders ,the Super Buddies were still getting used to his relatively clairvoyant abilities, and the last guy in the room was Max Lord, the definition of unimpressed. Cisco vaguely wondered how long it would take for is little trick to stop impressing his current teammates.

“No shit! My stuffs packked Les you should pack a least a weeks worth of stuff if you don’t wanna hafta borrow clothes. And your also gonna have to carry me out of here”

“why?”

 

* * *

 

 

“... He passed out.”

“I thought people fell forwards when that happened”

“only sometimes, come on Pipes you take the head I’ll take his legs”


End file.
